


You Can't Sam

by Nofavrell



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going, Master?" cried Sam, though at last he understood what was happening.</p>
<p>"To the Havens, Sam," said Frodo. </p>
<p>"And I can't come?"</p>
<p>"No, Sam"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Sam

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=you_can__t_sam____by_nofavrell-d4xzan2.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


End file.
